


Why is an awful lot of question

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, frat boy! niall?, mentions of alcoholic consumption, niall gets white girl wasted yo, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up with his mouth tasting and feeling as though he’d spent the entire night making out with a dog. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted this decision as the harsh fluorescent lighting of the dormitory hall shone brightly seemingly directly into his retinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is an awful lot of question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiveMeYourGravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourGravy/gifts).



> Literally wrote this just now and i'm hungover as shit so i apologize if it's abrupt and crap but at least i have an excuse this time lol, but i needed something to do while i can't.efffin.sleep.
> 
> Also i dedicate this little thing to my sista from another mista Kenzie who ships Niam super hard and me writing Niam is sort of a rarity so haha hope this doesn't blow (you know how i do after a night of drinking)

Niall wakes up with his mouth tasting and feeling as though he’d spent the entire night making out with a dog. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted this decision as the harsh fluorescent lighting of the dormitory hall shone brightly seemingly directly into his retinas. He tried to sit up and felt as though the room was spinning so thought a few more minutes lying down may be in order.

Now on his back he brought a hand up to his throbbing temple and tried to remember all that had gone down the night before. He was a first year at uni and last night had been the seventh night of rush for the Kappa Chi house and it had been a brutal one, in fact he found it odd that he was even in the dorms at all since pledging to the frat he hasn’t exactly spent much time away from the house other than to attend classes—if he even did _that_.

Rubbing at his head he effectively knocked off his snapback in the process and tried another hand at sitting up, this time he was met with success as he sat up, groaning and feeling like three day old shite and the awful crinkling noise he heard everytime he moved wasn’t helping either.

Squinting his eyes open again his forehead furrowed in confusion as he took in the strewn newspaper beneath him and laid over him like some kind of shitty makeshift blanket of sorts and spied the pillow that someone had been kind enough to slip under his head.

His head was truly spinning now as he tried to think of a single person who would do such a thing, for him of all people he barely knew his roommate’s name let alone any of his neighbors. He was wracking his brain when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

“Oh, I see you’re finally up.” A voice whispered from his right, obviously mindful of his current state. The blonde turned to meet the mysterious voice only to find he’d been sleep in front of someone’s doorway and that it was open with a squatting boy staring at him with concerned brown eyes and full hands.

“Here, I’m sure you could use this right about now and I made some uh tea…it’s microwaved so it’s not the best quality but it’s something at least yeah?” Niall blinked surprised eyes but takes the offered aspirin and mug of tea and with a grimace.

“Ta, mate.” He croaked out and down nearly half the hot liquid in one go. The boy watched him, scratching at the back of his neck nervously and still squatting which Niall reckoned couldn’t be all that comfortable but the boy didn’t seem to mind as he finally threw the blonde a sheepish smile and opened his mouth to speak:

“Uh so you’re probably wondering why you’re out in the hall, well last night you came banging on my door, I think I might’ve seen you coming out of the room two doors over a couple of times so I assume you do in fact live in this dorm just not in me and Zayn’s room and I answered it even though it was like near three in the morning and I’d only just finished my sociology essay not  two hours before, to tell the truth I thought  about ignoring you and waiting for you to just wander off, but then I thought well what if the building is on fire or summat? So I answered in just my pants which was kind of silly of me because surely if the building had been on fire I think I’d want to have been _dressed_ as I dashed to my safety, anyway I opened the door and was thankfully not met by blazing flames but just you, three sheets to the wind and grinning like a mad man. You took one look at me, licked your uh lips and said ‘dayum’ before promptly passing out.”

 _So that would explain the soreness of his side._ Niall thought fleetingly before focusing on what the other by was saying again, or well trying not to get distracted by the way his pretty mouth formed his words as he spoke at least.

“I’d’ve dragged you into my room and put you to bed in my roommate’s since he’s gone home for the weekend but I sort of have experience with people in a similar drunken state as you were last night with my mate Andy he tends to uh soil himself, without fail actually so I didn’t want to chance you doing so in either of our beds so instead I laid some newspaper out for you and even covered you in case it grew chilly and lent you a pillow to make the floor even the slightest bit more comfortable and just spent the entire night with my door open watching to make sure you didn’t like choke on your own vomit or summat. Even though I’d only gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep and have a dreadfully important paper due in my environmental studies class in now…” He paused to actually check his watch.

“Eighteen hours so…” Niall watched as the brunette fidgeted in the door way finally standing and worrying his bottom lip, he’d admit he’s never seen the bloke before a day in his life despite apparently living just two door down from him which he is just now realizing was a grave misfortune because he was really bloody _fit_ and he had these eyes that despite their tiredness still managed to light up and twinkle as he spoke and met Niall’s own and Niall just really wanted to kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t, not with his current dog breath and anyway this guy didn’t seem like the sort to go snogging random boys in the hall so he did the next best thing.

“M’name’s Niall.” The brunette blinked surprised eyes down at him and all at once a smile curled itself on his face and Niall thanked every deity in the book that he hadn’t in fact soiled himself because the way this boy’s eyes crinkled as he smiled had to be the cutest thing he’d ever seen and got him thinking he might like to give this boy his last name someday.

“Oh, erm…Liam, Liam Payne.” Niall matched his smile with a beaming one of his own, running his tongue along his top braces.

“Well Liam Payne do you like pancakes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.s I would \kill/ for some pancakes right about now but I don't want to have to make them...


End file.
